Memory elements are widely used in computing applications. For example, a typical computing device may include a combination of volatile and non-volatile memory elements to maintain data, program instructions, and the like that are accessed by a processing unit (e.g., a CPU) during operation of the computing device. A typical cache memory element may include a myriad of individual memory cells. As the number of memory cells increases, the number of control signals needed to access memory cells or otherwise achieve desired functionality increases. Satisfying routing requirements (e.g., minimum spacing requirements per design rules for the technology) for these control signals often requires decreasing the density and/or increases the size of the memory element.